Modern Family
by CSMichaelis
Summary: The final Michaelis family story- The Michaelis family are now in living in the present, what will the current days have in store for our little family, Will Sebastian ever get used to driving, will his father ever learn to use a cellphone properly? And can the children adjust to their life? Written as a request. No flames
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After thinking about it over night, and because I promised to consider this request, I've decided to visit my little family one last time on this site. I hope you enjoy the final Michaelis family adventure. I don't own any recognized shows/ ect that may be mentioned.

Evian Michaelis scanned the new surroundings with excitement. The sound of children's laughter reached his ears and he could hardly wait to play in the park.

"Brothers,sisters,look at all the human babies, some of them are very big!"Rachel cried as the van pulled into the parking space. Sebastian turned the key in the ignition and pulled it out, the children grinned as they realized the engine had shut down.

"Such a shame." Sebastian muttered turning to Ciel, who sat in the front passenger seat.

"What are you on about?" The young demon asked.

"I was merely thinking that had we waited to turn you into a demon for just a few years more, I wouldn't have to drive this contraption. How I long for the days of no traffic, no stop signs and certainly no..oh what's the phrase..." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"No use complaining now is there, let's just let the children play for a while." Ciel unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car. He moved to the sliding door and opened it to be greeted warmly by his children.

"Hello Mama, did you see us in the mirror up there?" Evian asked pointing to the rear view mirror."

"No, I'm not quite tall enough, your father had to have it adjusted especially for people of his height...bloody demon." He murmured. The children giggled.

"You are so funny mommy!"Vincent said.

"Now then, while your father is getting Angelina and Kathryn out of their seats, do you remember the rules?" The children raised their hands.

"I know one, I can tell you. We cannot call you mommy when human people are here." Rachel said.

"That's right. What else?"

"Do not go too far so we cannot be seen." Vincent added.

"good." Ciel replied.

"Do not talk to strangers or go anywhere with them. Stay with mama and dad."

"If you say not to do something we should stop because if we don't listen, you will send us to the car with dad." Rowan added.

"You come back if we call you the very first time, I shouldn't have to shout for you twice."Sebastian closed the door on his side of the van and walked around to join Ciel and the older four children.

"Daddy, can I please play on the swings with baby Angelina and baby Kathryn?"Rachel pleaded as Sebastian gave the youngest twins to Ciel and straightened his black vest, buttoning it over his long sleeve white shirt.

"I still can't believe you dress like that all the time." Ciel shook his head.

"What's wrong with looking nice?" The older demon asked.

"We're at the park Sebastian, you're wearing a white shirt and you're going to get dirt on it, then you're going to complain about it and I don't want to hear about it." Ciel grumbled.

"When do I ever -" Sebastian's conversation was cut short by the ringing of his cell phone.

"What now?" Ciel complained.

"It's my father, I won't be a moment." Sebastian assured his mate before answering the call.

"Hello Father." There was a pause in which Sebastian held the phone away from his ear and the children could hear their grandfather's voice.

"Yes Father, I can hear you just fine, you can speak normally." Sebastian explained.

"This is what we get for trying to keep the king of hell up to date with the times."

"Grandfather is so silly, we should teach him how to call daddy." Rachel giggled.

"N-Father, I still hear you just fine, you're shouting again. No, I know it's a small object but I can-" Sebastian sighed.

"No, I understand, I- I'll visit with you later and the children and I can show you what - Yes I'm still here. Father, I'm just - yes. We'll see you later on and Mother can go to the mall with Ciel. No, the mall, the indoor shopping center." Ciel couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"This is why we shouldn't have gotten your father a cell phone, it took you forever to figure it out." Sebastian glared at Ciel's comment.

"only because it has so many different features and if you want to talk about taking forever to learn my dear Ciel, what about that little computer, you still have no idea what to do with it. The children had to show you how to turn it on didn't they?"

"Quiet, no one asked you."

"Mum and dad are arguing again." Rowan sighed.

"Come along children, let's go play while your father talks to your grandfather." As they began walking into the playground, Ciel could still hear his father in law.

"Father, I told you if you speak normally, I would be able to hear you perfectly, you don't have to yell."

"I don't think the other half of the world heard him yet!" Ciel called earning a fit of laughter from all six children.

"Yes, that was Ciel. No he just meant - I shall call you later." Sebastian said in frustration as he hung up.

"I give up." He said tossing the phone into the snack bag and catching up with his family. He would have to rethink his ideas in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Daddy, we are shopping with Grandmother and Aunt Bethy,do you miss us lots?" Rachel grinned at the device which allowed her to see her father as they spoke.

"Of course I do Princess,are you making sure no one gets lost?" Rachel giggled.

"Yes, I have been holding on to Mo- To him so I can bring him back and we can play!" She cried. Ciel smiled, watching his mate with their children never failed to bring him happiness.

"Excellent, don't let go, he may wonder off and then we will have to send Pluto to find him, and you know how Pluto reacts to trying to find anything.'

"Yes, I remember, I do. Puppy gets bored and does not keep looking."

"That's right dear one. Now be good and give everyone a hug for me,I'll see you when you return."

"Sebastian my son, I cannot figure out this infernal device. I am tapping the 'x' however nothing is disappearing!" Sebastian sighed.

"That's because you have to use the mouse. Poking the computer screen won't get you anywhere." Sebastian called over his shoulder.

"I see no mice, does that not cause the vermin to-"

"No father, not actual- I shall be there in a moment." Ciel's group laughed.

"Poor Grandfather, he does not understand!"

"Probably never will, the poor dear,he never has been a fast learner" Ann chuckled.

"Poor Father, he'll never get it right, when we get home, I'm going to give him a big hug." Beth announced.

"That would make him very happy my dear, you're father loves you so much."

"Yes, I'm your only girl and that makes me special to father." Beth replied to her mother.

"That's right Bethy dear." Ann said with a smile.

"You four have a good time shopping and I'll see you when you return. Give everyone a hug for me, and give Ciel a kiss from me." Rachel giggled

"it is strange to not say the real word daddy."

"I know love, but I'm afraid the 'm' word is off limits for the time being."

"Yes, because that would be unhappy!"

"That's right dear one, such a clever girl. I love you very much." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I love you too daddy, Rachel kisses for you." The princess grinned.

"I love you Ciel."

"Rubbish, the whole bloody thing!" Sebastian was shocked by the reply

"what the devil-" He began as he heard Ann and Beth laugh.

"What exactly do you find amusing about that reply?" He asked curiously.

"Rachel, show your father what is going on please."

"Yes grandmother." The phone was turned and a second later, he had a full view of his mate who was sitting down on the bench behind the group, he appeared to be playing one of the hand held video games Sebastian had gotten him. It was then that Sebastian realized Ciel hadn't heard his words.

"Honestly, you and your games." Sebastian shook his head.

"Do not worry, I will get him Daddy." Rachel nudged her mother gently causing Ciel to look away from the device.

"Daddy wants to tell you something happy. You were not listening. You are very silly." Ciel turned his attention to the phone.

"surely that game can't be that amusing." Sebastian said with a frown.

"Have you tried it, I understand now how the little ones get so wrapped up in it." Sebastian again shook his head.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It's only -"

"It's alright Sebastian, old people rarely do." Ciel smirked.

"I wouldn't go there dear one. One day-"

"You're still ancient, weren't you already when we met?"

"Age means nothing, it's merely a number and if it means anything at all, it's simply that I am experienced in many things...including how to button my shirts correctly." Ciel narrowed his eyes at his mate.

"Bite me."

"Don't give me ideas."

"Sebastian!" The older demon chuckled.

"oh no, Daddy, please do not bite. That is not happy at all, it will hurt just like when brother Rowan bited me."Rachel fretted.

"My precious daughter, when have I ever harmed your mother?"Sebastian asked calmly.

"Never ever, because mommy would beat you up and then we would not have a daddy because you would not love us anymore."

"That's not true Rachel, though I won't deny that your mother is stronger than me and absolutely could beat me up, I would love you all even if that happened and I'll always be your father, you have my word."

"Would you even still love mommy?"

"Always and forever, no matter what." Rachel smiled.

"As I was saying, Ciel, have a good time and I'll see you when you return. I love you very much. "

"I love you too I guess." Beth and Rachel giggled.

"Ciel likes to play with my big brother, you are very funny Ciel."Beth said giving her brother in law a hug. After the phone call ended, the group continued to explore the mall.

Ann was amazed by the variety of stores.

"I never would have imagined a place like this could exist. What are all these people who have a stand out here in this hall?"

"They're selling things too. I think they're -"

"Can we ride the horsey, oh please can we?" Ciel checked his pocket.

"I've only got enough change for one time for you and Beth if she wants to. Or you can wait until we're done shopping and you can go on the merry go round which also has horses." Ciel told her.

"Is that the one that goes round and round and makes music and-"

"The one your brothers went on with you last time."

"oh I love it, can I please,please,please do it?" As hard as Ciel tried, he still couldn't say no when his children stared into his eyes, their little hands folded in front of them.

"I should really learn to ignore this behavior, you're all going to end up spoiled."

"What is that?" Rachel took hold of his arm and rested her head on him.

"it means you'll think you can have everything you want and when someone finally tells you no, you won't take to it well and have a tantrum."

"oh my, that is sad. But you are good, we will understand, we will. We do not need to be that because mommy and daddy are the best ones ever. We get hugs." Ciel patted her head affectionately.

"mother, can we get toys, I would like to have a game." Beth said peering into one of the shops, the shelves were stocked with a variety of video games and game consoles.

"Another time sweetie, we mustn't lose sight of our task. We came here to buy a gift for Naveen's birthday."Ann reminded her daughter.

"I love Naveen!" Rachel and Beth said in unison and laughed.

"And Alois and Lenora!" The two voice added.

"We know you do girls, and so do your cousins." Ann smiled.

"I know, I do, can we get cousin Naveen a hat?" Rachel suggested rushing to a window display filled with hats. She pointed out a baseball cap.

"It is green, Cousin Naveen likes green and Alois does too because that is the same color of -"

"Rachel, Naveen doesn't wear hats." Ciel informed her gently.

"but it is a pretty green." The child protested.

"I understand, but it's best if we get something he can use."

"I need to find a few kitchen items as well, Tani told me about it last week and I completely forgot, you know how she loves baking for the children." Ann added suddenly.

"Not sure we'll find anything like that here,but Sebastian and I did decide to take the children to look at new furniture and such, if you like you can come with us, we'll stop at a few stores."

"Thank you, I may just join you. "

"I have an idea Mother, we can get a TV thing. One that is very big and everything!" Beth exclaimed.

"that's an excellent idea dear, well done. Now then, I believe we can find those back the other way."

"we can go forward, this place is just a big circle." Ciel told the queen.

"But Aunt Bethy, if you get Naveen one of those, it will make Alois sad. Naveen will be glued onto it and not get off!" Rachel put her head in her hands. Beth patted her shoulder.

"Poor niece Rachel, do not cry. I love you."Beth then pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too aunt Bethy. You are so nice." Rachel sobbed quietly.

"When Alois said that he didn't mean that Naveen would really be glued to it, it just means that Naveen would watch it a lot, like your father watches those weird shows where everyone screams and fights all the bloody time." Ciel explained.

"Sometimes daddy's tv shows are so silly. Does cousin Naveen watch them too?"

"You would have to as Alois, he could tell you."

"I like Alois, he is very funny sometimes." Beth said.

"Like when we play tea and he will wear the floppy pink hat." Rachel grinned.

"Yes or when we play dress up and he puts on the purple dress and shoes and mommy wears kitty ears and daddy pats his head and says he would be a very pretty -"

"Alright, let's go see what's over here, I think there's a toy store and we could probably find one of those... Musical gadgets or something and since Rachel is being such a big help, we might find something in there you might like."

The little princess's blue eyes lit up and she grabbed onto her mother happily.

"This is so happy,you are nice to me. I am happy you are here. You always do happy things for us."

"As often as I can, it makes me feel very happy to see you all smile." Rachel was lifted into his arms. She placed her arms around his neck and whispered "I love you Mommy." Into his ear. Ciel held her close.

"I love you too princess,so very much."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel sipped from his glass as he watched Sebastian and Evian playing on the couch, the father and son had been playing video games all morning. The other children gathered in front of the television to watch.

"You know, it took Sebastian forever to learn the controls to this game, I just hope Evian doesn't decide he wants to change it on him." Ciel said to Alois who grinned.

"That would be too funny, If Lenora ever gets into video games I'd feel bad for Naveen." The blonde demon replied.

"You should've been here last night, his father tried to play with Vincent, it was one of those fighting games and of course Vincent won. Sebastian's father was actually shocked.

"That's hilarious." Alois laughed.

"It really was,Ann had to take him home, I've never seen anything like it in my life." Ciel smirked.

"Isn't he a bit old for that?"

"only by a few million years." Both boys chuckled.

"Are you making fun of my father yet again?" Sebastian called over his shoulder.

"I'm just saying that he's a bit old, which he is."

"You two are never going to get along if you keep that up. I would appreciate it if you would make some effort."

"I do, I moved in right above your parents,I invite them to birthdays, holidays and we've told them they're always welcome here. I talk to him,what more would you like me to do?"

"Ciel, my dearest love, we moved into this castle because it was better for you and you were going to have Vincent and Rachel." Sebastian reminded him.

"Yes, but the whole reason they gave it to us was so we could be closer and they could see the children."

"They gave it to us because they love you and your first few minutes here you were in love with the scenery and the castle itself.." The older demon corrected.

"Either way they benefit from us being here too." Alois shook his head.

"I win, Mama, I win dad did not!" Evian cried excitedly.

Ciel and Alois clapped for the child.

"Good job Evian, you did very well." Ciel praised causing the young demon to grin and show his fangs.

"You are truly your mother's son, I've only ever lost to him and now you." Sebastian sighed putting down the controller. The children gathered around their father and put their little arms around him.

"It's okay Dad, you don't have to win all the time." Rowan said.

"Brother Rowan is right, we love you even if you do not win because you are our daddy and we love you so much!" Rachel added.

"I think you are still good if you do not win at games because you still love us. I am proud of you anyway." Evian smiled at Sebastian and patted his shoulder.

"Dadyee, Dadyee!" Angelina and Kathryn clapped their tiny hands and bounced up and down.

"Thank you Children, I'm touched by your words and encouragement,I love you all very much."

"Even when we win?" Evian asked.

"Whether or not you win, I will always be proud of you and love you."

"Daddy, you make our tiny baby hearts so happy!" Rachel said resting a hand over her heart. Alois smiled.

"They're so sweet." He said.

"Yes, Rachel's a tiny version of Elizabeth and the boys like caring for their sisters and so it leads me to wonder how that happened. They're ready something." Ciel replied.

"Mama, you should play with dad, you can play the fighting game and see who is best,but please do not worry,we will love you and dad no matter what!" Evian vowed.

"Yes, that is good, Daddy and mommy playing a game will be silly, and then Alois and Mommy can play. Oh please,please play with Daddy." Rachel pleaded.

"I don't think so, I'm not really into those games."

"Come now Ciel, you want to see the children happy don't you?" Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, but I don't -"

"Let's make it interesting, if you play and win, I will agree to take you and our children on that holiday to Italy and we can travel the waterways just as you wanted."

"If you win what do you want?" Ciel asked.

"As always you will do one thing I ask without the option to refuse." Ciel moved closer and took the controller as the children cheered and Evian started the game.

After picking their fighters, the game began and both demons allowed a few moments to figure out how to use them before starting.

"Ready?' Ciel asked.

"quite. You may have the first move." Ciel moved his character forward, meeting Sebastian in the middle of the battlefield.

He pressed the button and the fighter delivered a sharp kick to its opponent sending Sebastian backwards.

"Not bad for your first try Ciel, let's see what happens if I press these." Sebastian held down two buttons at once and his character repeatedly hit Ciel's,forcing his health to deplete rapidly. The children gasped in horror.

"What's the matter?" Alois asked.

"D-Daddy is hitting my mommy, that is not nice at all. Bad daddy,you are not allowed to hit my mommy." Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel, it's only a game, he's not hurting me at all." Ciel explained.

"But you are the strange man and daddy is the puppy man and he is-"

"It's just a game He's not really fighting me."

"I would never, ever hurt your mother, fighting games have pretend characters to fight with,look closely, does it look like your mother?" Sebastian asked gently. Rachel moved closer and shook her head.

"Your mother is simply controlling the figure you see there, likewise he is not hurting me dear heart" Rachel rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Do you promise Daddy, do you promise it does not hurt my mommy?"

"I'm not hurt, see I'm alright, I'm just playing with - damn it Sebastian!" Ciel cried as his character fell to the ground and the game ended.

"Victory is mine at last." Sebastian declared.

"I was explaining something to our daughter, I demand a rematch!"

"Of course Ciel,anything you like but I insist that you give me my request first."

"What request exactly?" Sebastian kissed him softly.

"Come with me to Italy, just you,the children and myself."

"But I thought that's what -"

"This is my request, you cannot refuse."

"Well then what choice do I have?"

"excellent,we leave in a week."

"That soon?" Ciel asked in surprise.

"My love, I've been planning this trip for a month, Italy has a special place in our hearts does it not?" Ciel recalled their first visit to Italy together to watch the shooting stars in the field. He couldn't forget what happened there that night.

"The stars should be putting on a show for us, it only comes around once every two hundred years, it would be a shame to miss it. Especially with the wonderful memories we shared, and this time our little ones will be joining us,not to mention the magnificent sights and sounds."

"It's a beautiful place, alright Sebastian, you win we'll go." The children cheered.

"Can Mama Bunny come too?" Evian asked.

"And Lovey?"

"But Tiger wants to go too!"

"And panda!"

"Certainly children they can join us."

"As long as we don't come back with any surprises." Ciel said. Sebastian kissed him again

"I can't promise that Ciel, but I can promise to make the trip memorable."

"You always do." The older demon nuzzled Ciel.

"Oh look brothers and sisters, mommy loves daddy and daddy is cuddling my mommy, it means daddy love him, isn't it happy?"Rachel grinned.

"Yes, this will be so happy, mama will remember happy things and I will see the pretty stars. That is where I was born right mama?' Ciel blushed.

"No, you were born in the house we let Alois and Naveen live in." Evian tilted his head.

"But it is a happy place for you and when I wanted to see you, I saw you and Dad in a happy field and then you were holding me. I do not understand it."

"You don't need to." Ciel told him. Alois laughed as he caught on.

"Shut up Alois." Ciel growled. Alois was about to reply when Sebastian's phone rang.

"This is my father, I wish he wouldn't call from his castle, it's mostly static, honestly,he lives just down passed the basement, he could just come up or send someone. Please excuse me." He stood up and exited the room.

"Could be worse Ciel, he could have seen -"

"Quiet!" Evian tugged on Alois ' sleeve.

"It is your turn to play fighting with Mama." The child announced.

"Will you please?"Vincent asked.

"Alright, I'll play" Alois agreed taking the controller.

"Good, I'm going to enjoy this,prepare to lose Trancy, I'm going to show you what happens when you laugh at things you shouldn't."

"You're absolutely mad, I play these games with Naveen. If you win, I'll kneel down and apologize to you right here." Alois said.

"Want to get it out of the way before we start?"

"You wish, I'm really good at games like this, I'll beat you in less than five minutes."

"Not even in your dreams Alois." Ciel pressed start and the game began.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, No Grandfather, it goes this way and then you use this to find what you want." Rachel explained as she sat down on her Grandfather's lap. She picked up the mouse and moved the arrow to the photo of Ciel holding Angelina and Kathryn.

"If you want to make it big, you have to use this button and then it will get big, this is my mommy and our babies, it is so happy for me!" The child grinned.

"Yes, I see that your family brings you happiness young one. In truth I enjoy being with your family as well." The deep voice replied.

"Grandfather, why do you and my mommy fight?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Little Princess, sometimes grown ups are set in their ways and that means I tend to want everything my way. This is not always the correct way of course but your mother has his own ideas of how to do certain things and sometimes I see it as a threat to my authority. As a king it upsets me greatly and I do not like to be told no which as you know your mother has done countless times."

"Oh my, Mommy is not nice?"

"Rachel I cannot tell you honestly that your mother is not nice, in fact there have been more than one occasion that he went out of his way to help your grandmother and myself."

"So you do not get along with my mommy because you are old and cranky?" The king chuckled softly.

"Something to that effect."

"Do you like my mommy?"

"Yes, just because you argue is not always a good indication of hate. Your mother is very brave."

"I love my mommy, he is mine."

"Yes little one, he certainly is."

"Do you want to see how to talk to my Daddy, I know how. Mommy put pictures on the phone so I know what to do. Mey-Rin is this one." She picked up her mother's phone and pointed to a photo of their maid.

"This one is my daddy, do you like my daddy?"

"Very much." The king replied.

"Daddy is your baby right Grandfather?"

"Yes, my second baby, your aunt Beth is my last baby." He explained.

"I love Aunt Bethy, she is little too."

"Yes, she isn't much older than you."

"Because we lived in mommy's tummy but Aunt Bethy was already borned."

"Yes. Your brother Evian is older by a year and several months."

"Brother Evian is a happy brother to have, do you have brothers and sisters?"

"No dear one, I am an only devil. Your grandmother has a sister,Lavinia, she is Naveen and Victor's mother."

"Naveen is big now, he got married to Alois, that means he is old too."The devil chuckled.

"Naveen is not much older than Alois."

"But mommy says I am not allowed to have a mate until I am older than you,Grandmother, Grandma Rachel,Grandpa Vincent,Daddy,Daddy's friends and lots more!"

"Dear one, different parents have different ways to raise children."

"Oh. Grandfather, when I have my own mate, will you come to watch me be a married Rachel please?"

"I would be honored princess." Rachel hugged her grandfather.

"I will show you how to call my daddy so you can see him when you are talking."

"That sounds like a good idea princess, show me how to use the phone."Rachel picked up the device and pressed the button. Instantly, an image of Sebastian surrounded by the children appeared,each demon smiled as the younger demons cuddled their father.

"Look Grandfather, it is us. Mommy took this picture so he would see us when he uses it. He loves us very much,we are his very favorite babies."

"Yes, it is easy to see that he does, likewise I can see that you all love your parents the same." Rachel unlocked the screen and tapped the phone icon.

"Okay grandfather, first you need to find my daddy, he is right here, do you see Daddy with the white roses?" Rachel pointed to Sebastian's picture and smiled.

"Yes,I see."

"Guess what, Daddy brought the flowers home for mommy, it was not even mommy's birthday or anything."

"So your father gives gifts for no other reason than because he loves your mother, that must make Ciel very happy."

"Oh yes, mommy gives daddy big hugs.I like it when Daddy hugs mommy because mommy smiles. Then you touch Daddy's name,it is. S'Bastian, brother Vincent has that name too because mommy said he could have it." Rachel leaned back in the king's massive arm.

"then you touch this one and you hear it say rinnnggg...rinnnggg. And then Daddy will answer and you can see Daddy and talk to him just like this." She waited for a short time before Sebastian answered. As he appeared on screen Rachel grinned.

"Surprise Daddy, it is me little Rachel!" She cried raising her arms above her head. Sebastian was careful to act surprised.

"Well, I certainly am surprised, what are you doing with your mother's phone?" He asked gently.

"I am showing Grandfather how to talk to you and I showed him how to make the picture big on mommy's computer and how to make it go away."

"it sounds like you've been busy then."

"Oh yes, but Grandfather is doing good and he said that when I am big enough,he will come to my princess Rachel wedding!"

"That's wonderful. Father, how are you?" Sebastian asked turning the attention to his father.

"Very well my son." He shouted. Rachel giggled.

"Grandfather, if you talk just like me, my daddy can hear you, please try it."

"I am doing well my son." He said softer causing Sebastian to smile.

"I'm happy to hear it, are the children behaving?"

"Yes, all but little Rachel are having a nap and soon they will be doing some crafts with your mother and sister. Tell me, how are things with you and Ciel?"

"Everything is fine he'll be thrilled to know you understand how to use this type of phone.I venture to say that he will be very proud of his little girl for teaching you."

"I like to make mommy proud, it makes my Rachel heart happy. I like playing with Grandfather, he is silly and funny. Can we please keep him and Grandmother and Aunt Bethy?"

"Rachel, they will always be family but eventually I'm sure they would like to go to their home. To prevent that from happening wouldn't be very nice."

"oh. Is mommy going to buy the new games for us?" She asked hopefully.

"Not today my dear. Your mother is shopping for a new bedroom set,he feels the old one is outdated."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's too old for him, you know how your mother likes to change the furniture once in a while."

"Can I please have a new one too?"

"One day soon. Right now it's your mother's turn. He doesn't get to have many new things."

"Because of us Daddy?" Rachel bowed her head.

"no Rachel, it's because he wants you and your siblings to be happy. If you are all happy that is all that matters to him which is why I like to take him out and allow him to choose something that interests him."

"That is so nice daddy,you are good to my mommy, that is happy."

"I'm glad you approve. Would you like to say hello?"

"oh yes, I like hellos." As if on cue, Ciel came into view.

"Did you find anything that interests you?" Sebastian asked.

"I did actually, several things. I saw this nice blue chair that was really nice and I like that -" he stopped and sighed.

"This is why I told you it wasn't a good idea for me to come here, I always end up looking at other things."

"Ciel,whatever it is you want it alright with me."

"We came here for the bedroom set, and I can never -"

"When we're done here we'll have a look around, I want you to have everything your heart desires. At the moment though Rachel would like a moment of your time." Ciel moved class and was handed the phone. His little girl smiled at him.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully waving a little hand.

"Hello Rachel, are you being nice with your grandparents?"

"Yes, grandfather is here, do you see him, this is his hand, it is very big. "

"Yes, I know it is. What are you doing?"

"I am teaching him to talk to daddy. I showed him the computer too, he did good and he said that when I am big, he will come to my princess Rachel wedding, that made me feel happy. Mey-Rin did good too she did not break anything and Finny is with the puppy, I am happy."

"Good."

"Did you pick lots of pretty things today?" Rachel asked.

"More than I should have but yes.

"Will you buy a new tv?"

"Someday."

"Will you please buy a present for me?"

"Rachel, your mother and I can't buy you a gift every time we go out." Sebastian told her.

"But you love me." She pouted.

"yes we do. However that doesn't mean that we should buy you something every time we go out."

"But i am your princess."

"Also true but still not a valid reason. We will see you when we get home." Sebastian told her.

"Okay, I love you." She sniffled.

"We love you too Rachel." Ciel could feel his heart breaking as they hung up.

"Ciel, please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You're letting it get to you. Please stay focused, this is your day, you choose what makes you happy."

"How can I be happy if my child is crying?"

"I refuse to give in. Rachel must learn."

"Can't she learn when she's a little older?'

"It's funny how different you are from before. You would never have tolerated such behavior."

"It would make me happy to see them smile. I can wait for all this, they'll only be small once. Let's just get them the games."

"Ciel-" Sebastian looked at his mate for a long moment.

"We have more than enough, let's get whatever it was you want and then...then we'll go get the video games for the children." Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

"Thank you." He said. Sebastian returned the hug

"if i didn't love you so much I swear I would-"

"aw, look that's something you don't see too much of these days, fathers and sons should be more like that instead of the father running out and the sons swearing like sailors and being so disrespectful. You must be a very affectionate father for your son to be so loving." An older woman smiled at them. Ciel was shocked by the assumption.

"But I'm not-" Sebastian held him tighter.

"I certainly do consider it important for children to have their parents and know just how much they're loved." Sebastian replied.

"At least someone has good morals nowadays, it's so rare." She shook her head as she walked away.

"She actually thought -"

"She's human, and you are forever thirteen, though you may grow in your thought process and understanding, your outward appearance is the same as it was long ago."

"But I'm not your son, we're"

"I know but we must let it go and continue. Show me what it was that you liked so much." Sebastian attempted to change the subject.

"It's in the kitchen section and I'm thinking about this bedroom set over here, the color of it would be great in our home."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Alois, he's always watching those home renovation project shows,you're starting to pick it up." Sebastian complained.

"Don't start, I learned how to repurpose that chair you liked when you couldn't fix it,where do you think I got it from?" Sebastian laughed softly.

"I never thought I'd see the day you would have an interest in such projects,your choice of television programs is-"

"Sebastian, you really shouldn't laugh at the choices I make." Ciel said sternly.

"Really, it seems to me -"

"Really, you're one of my choices so I'd be careful if I were you." Sebastian followed his mate through the store, the times had changed just as they always had, but one thing that would never change was the love he had for his family and with his father finally beginning to understand the technology, he knew everything would turn out to be just fine.


End file.
